Innocent in the Beast
by Maey Chello
Summary: (ChanBaek) Akibat hutang keluarga, Baekhyun yang masih berusia 12 tahun, direnggut dari keluarganya. Pemerkosaan, penyiksaan dan pelecehan yang dilakukan Park Chanyeol, perlahan membuat Baekhyun terbuai. YAOI! Pedo!ChanxLittle!Baek. RNR, chingu!


**Innocent in the Beast © Maey Chello**

This is a ChanBaek fanfiction

Containt(s) : Pedofil, yaoi, RAPE, NC-21, Typo, alur kecepetan dsb.

.

 **Chanyeol : 25 y.o**

 **Baekhyun : 12 y.o**

 **.**

Keluarga adalah tempat bernaung bagi siapapun. Anak itu tahu hal tersebut, dan dia sudah merasa sangat nyaman bersama keluarga di rumah sederhana namun berarti sekali baginya dibanding berada di dunia luar yang selalu mencemooh dirinya.

Byun Baekhyun, 12 tahun, memang terlihat seperti yeojakecil karena bulu matanya yang lentik, tubuhnya yang mungil, wajahnya yang putih manis juga sifatnya yang cengeng. Dia besar di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan ditemani oleh ayahnya, yang bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran biasa, dan ibunya.

Mungkin, karena fisiknya yang cantik, membuat teman-temannya selalu membully dirinya dengan mengatakan, "Lelaki Jadi-Jadian". Dengan ejekan itu, biasanya dia akan berlari sembari terisak-isak jika berada di lingkungan sekolah, atau berlari secepat mungkin ke pelukan ibunya jika berada di luar rumah.

Ayah dan ibunya sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Mungkin, karena Baekhyun anak tunggal di keluarga Byun ini. Dia sangat menyukai keadaan rumah, meskipun mereka hidup dengan keuangan yang pas-pasan.

Hingga, kejadian itu terjadi..

Suatu hari, Baekhyun tengah merebahkan dirinya di kamar yang dia tempati bersama ayah dan ibunya. Matanya sembab akibat ejekkan sekaligus bogem mentah yang dilancarkan oleh temannya, Kim Jongin.

Meraba pipinya yang, mungkin, membiru akibat bogem mentah pemberian temannya, Baekhyun merenung. Mencoba mencari celah kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat pada teman-temannya saat ini.

"Memangnya, kesalahanku apa?" gumamnya dengan suara pelan. "Aku tak pernah melukai mereka."

Hingga sebuah pemikiran pun, terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun mengenai penyebab teman-temannya benci padanya.

"Apa karena aku terlihat seperti yeoja, kah?" namjakecil itu kembali bergumam, sembari berdiri dan menatap bayangan dirinya dalam cermin besar di kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan hendak keluar dari kamarnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat dia mendengar suara jeritan dari ibunya di ruang tamu dan bunyi barang-barang yang pecah.

 _Ada apa dengan ibu?_

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke ruang tamu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia mungkin tak bisa melawan saat dirinya terpuruk, tapi dia akan melawan saat keluarganya terpuruk.

Manik hitamnya menangkap sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Ayah yang dia cintai, babak belur dengan berbagai luka lebam dan darah di sekitar wajahnya. Mata sang ayah pun, terlihat tertutup.

Ibunya, hanya mampu meringkuk di pojokan dengan bahu yang naik turun, sepertinya menangis.

" _Eomma_.." cicit Baekhyun, agak takut saat melihat keadaan seperti ini. Ibunya menatap Baekhyun terkejut, air matanya masih mengalir di pelupuk mata.

"Baekhyunnie! Jangan kemari, sayang! Pergilah!" seru sang Ibu. Baekhyun hanya mampu mematung. Pergi, katanya? Pergi meninggalkan mereka?

Orang yang memukul ayahnya itu, menjatuhkan tubuh sang ayah dengan kasar. Baekhyun menatap marah orang yang, dengan kejamnya, telah menghajar ayahnya sampai tak sadarkan diri. Pria itu tinggi tegap, badannya ideal, matanya terlihat tajam seperti elang.

Dan, pria itu tengah menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Nyonya Byun.." pria itu menatap kearah ibunya, sementara sang ibu perlahan berdiri dengan ketakutan.

"Kau bisa saja melunasi hutang suamimu yang sebesar 4,5 juta won itu," ucapnya dengan nada angkuh.

Hutang..? Sejak kapan, ayahnya berhutang pada pria setan itu?

"Ap-apa.. Maksudmu?" tanya sang ibu khawatir. Tentu saja, Nyonya Byun memiliki firasat buruk. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa pria itu pasti menginginkan sesuatu yang penting di keluarganya.

 _Kumohon, siapapun asal jangan Baekhyun_.

"Hutangmu akan lunas jika kau menyerahkan anak itu padaku,"

DEG!

Baekhyun terkejut. Meski dia tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang dihadapi ibu dan ayahnya, tapi dia mengerti bahwa pria itu akan memisahkan dirinya dan keluarganya.

" _Eomma_..! Baekkie tidak mau!" dia berlari kearah ibunya, memeluk wanita itu dengan erat seolah tak mau lepas dari wanita yang telah mengandung juga menyayanginya.

"Kau lihat, Chanyeol- _ssi_? Anakku tidak mau!" seru Ibunya, menolak tawaran pria itu. "Kau bebas menjual rumah ini atau apapun, asal jangan Baekkie! Dia anakku!"

Namun, pria itu tak peduli. Dia mencoba melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukan ibunya. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak mau, apalagi Nyonya Byun. Siapa yang mau dipisahkan dari keluarganya? Tentu, tidak ada yang mau.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Nyonya Byun. Hutangmu dan suamimu sudah banyak. Aku selalu menagihmu, namun kau dan suamimu selalu saja beralibi!" dengan sekali tarikan kasar, Baekhyun terlepas dari ibunya.

" _Eomma_! Tolong aku!" jerit Baekhyun histeris. Nyonya Byun berusaha merebut kembali anaknya, namun pria itu dengan kejamnya malah menendang wanita itu hingga pingsan karena terantuk tembok.

" _Eomma_!"

Baekhyun terus menjerit dan meronta-ronta, berusaha lepas dari pria itu. Sementara, pria itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang sudah tercampur cairan bius dan menempelkannya kearah indra penciuman Baekhyun, hingga anak itu tak sadarkan diri.

Rencana pria itu untuk memiliki anak dari keluarga Byun, berhasil. Dia menggendong namjayang lebih kecil itu dengan gaya _bridal_. Memasukannya ke mobil dan melesat pergi, menuju mansionnya yang megah.

~0~

Keluarga Park sangatlah terpandang dimanapun. Kalau keluarga Byun hanyalah keluarga yang sederhana, Keluarga Park memiliki segala-galanya.

Dimulai dari kekayaan, rumahnya yang seperti istana megah, juga memegang aset perusahaan ternama yang dikenal di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Keluarga Park memang sangat terpandang.

Park Chanyeol, 25 tahun dan merupakan anak tunggal pewaris harta di keluarganya, tengah menatap anak yang dia ketahui bernama Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap di kasur _king-size_ miliknya. Wajah terlelap dari anak itu sangat menggugah, membangunkan si 'kecil' yang ada di selangkangan hingga _hard_ sepenuhnya

Salahkan saja wajah anak itu. Cantik, manis, putih tanpa cacat. Padahal, anak ini seorang namja. Ah, beruntung sekali kalian, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

Niat awalnya hanya untuk mengelus pipi milik namjakecil itu. Namun, tangannya perlahan turun kearah leher Baekhyun, mengelus leher putihnya itu. Ibu jarinya juga mengelus lembut bibir Baekhyun yang merah seperti buah ceri.

"Nggh.." suara erangan dari mulut Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. Dia berdiri sembari menatap namjakecil itu, menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh namjakecil bermarga Byun itu.

Mata Baekhyun pun terbuka. Menampilkan manik indah yang bulat, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Menatap Chanyeol dengan takut.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Baekkie~" sambut Chanyeol dengan seringai mesum miliknya.

Sontak saja, Baekhyun langsung mundur. Dia mengenal pria yang menyambutnya itu. Orang yang menagih hutang keluarganya sampai harus menghajar ayahnya. Dia mundur, hingga terantuk di tepi kasur.

"Jangan menghindariku begitu, sayang. Hyungtidak akan melukaimu," ucap Chanyeol sembari memegang dagu Baekhyun. Mengabaikan air mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi, sudah turun.

" _Je.. Jebal.._ Lepaskan aku. A-aku mau pulang.." rengek Baekhyun, berharap pria itu mau melepaskannya.

"Heh..? Kau mau pulang? Kita sudah pulang, Baekkie. Ini rumahmu,"

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Dia tidak mau berada di tempat seperti ini, apalagi dengan orang kejam seperti Park Chanyeol ini. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tatapannya membuat Baekhyun makin ketakutan.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali terbelalak. Mulut Chanyeol menyerang mulutnya. Menciuminya kasar dan sesekali, menggigit bibir mungilnya. Baekhyun refleks membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol pun menggerilya isi mulut sang bocah dengan lidahnya.

Karena memerlukan oksigen, Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dari mulut mungil itu.

"Ahh.. H-hyuuunngh.." belum juga beberapa detik, lidah Chanyeol turun. Menyerang leher sang anak dan memberikan beberapa tanda disana-sini. Menandai bahwa Baekhyun hanya miliknya seorang.

Jilat lalu gigit..

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, air matanya keluar. Jelas, dia sedang diperkosa seperti seorang yeoja. Tangannya yang masih terbebas, dia gunakan untuk mendorong-dorong bahu pria besar itu. Namun, Chanyeol bukan saingan Baekhyun. Dari segi tubuh, jelas Chanyeol menang dari Baekhyun.

Dari leher turun ke dada.

Tangan Chanyeol melepas—lebih tepatnya merobek—kaus yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, menjilat puting kecil sang namja. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk memilin yang satunya.

"Ahhnn! H-hyung, tidak!" pekik Baekhyun saat tangan kanannya menelusup kedalam celana milik Baekhyun. Meremas 'barang' mungilnya lalu memijatnya.

"Katakan bahwa kau suka, Baekkie," ucap Chanyeol, menatapnya tajam. Dengan sigap, tangannya membuka celana plus dalaman anak manis itu. "Kau bahkan sudah mengeras,"

Baekhyun memerah. Ini pertama kalinya, tubuh polos miliknya terekspos oleh orang lain selain orang tuanya. Tubuhnya menggigil, ketakutan.

Mendapati Baekhyun ketakutan tentu tak membuat Chanyeol surut. Dia terus memijat 'barang'nya dengan keras, membuat anak itu terus mendesah.

"Ahh~ H-hyuunggh~"

"Nggh.. Ahhhn~ A-akuu.."

"AHHH! HYUUUNG~!"

Baekhyun berteriak, merasakan ejakulasi pertamanya. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam. Sedangkan, Chanyeol hanya menatap tangannya yang berlumuran sperma _namja_ cantik itu dengan puas.

"Mari menuju permainan inti, sayang~" Chanyeol menyeringai. Mengabaikan ekspresi ketakutan milik Baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi kala satu jari milik Chanyeol memasuki dirinya. Dengan posisi menungging, tentu akan menjadi mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhi anak berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Ngghh.. Sa-sakiit.." erang Baekhyun saat dua jari milik namja itu menembus lubangnya. Airmatanya mengalir kembali.

Oh sungguh! Chanyeol tidak tahan. Dia ingin segera menyetubuhi anak itu. Apalagi, dengan _junior_ nya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Aku sudahi," ucapnya sambil membalikkan posisi Baekhyun. Pipi anak itu basah karena air matanya.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak saat melihat ukuran 'barang' Chanyeol yang besar sekali. Ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya. Barang sebesar itu, akan memasukinya. Apa muat?

"Jangan khawatir," Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang menekuk kaki Baekhyun. "Aku akan pelan-pelan,"

Dan ciuman ganas itu menyerang bibir milik Baekhyun. Merasa perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan oleh ciumannya, Chanyeol mengarahkan 'barang'nya ke lubang Baekhyun.

Mata lentik Baekhyun terbelalak. Merasakan ada benda besar yang memasuki dirinya. Tangan Baekhyun meremas keras kemeja milik Chanyeol, memintanya berhenti. Kakinya juga bergerak liar, meronta ingin lepas dari cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol

Ketika melepas ciumannya, 'barang' Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Anak itu menangis, kesakitan atas 'barang' yang kini memenuhi dirinya.

"A-aniyaa! Le-lepass.. Akkhh.." mohon Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah sayu. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai lalu mengangkat tubuh anak itu.

JLEB!

"AAAAHHH!"

Sekali tusukan mampu membuat anak itu menggelinjang. 'Barang' yang memasuki dirinya, berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya dengan sekali hentakan. Pinggulnya dihentak cepat, tak peduli akan racauan dan isakkan anak itu.

"Ahh~nn.. H-Hyuunggh~!"

"Ahhh.. Ber-aah!-hentii~hh!"

Desahannya tentu malah membuat Chanyeol makin ganas menusuknya. Ditidurkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun, lalu menusuknya dengan brutal. Seolah lubang itu akan hilang jika tidak seperti itu.

"Teriakkan namaku, Baekhyun," bisiknya sensual. "Chanyeol.. Teriakkan namaku,"

"Ahh... Chanyeol.. H-hyuung!"

"Akkhh!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun mengalami ejakulasinya yang kedua kalinya. Namun, Chanyeol masih belum mencapai puncaknya. Dia gencar menusuk-nusuk lubang anak itu.

"Ngg.. Oh, shit!"

SPLUUURT!

Chanyeol mencapai puncaknya. Dia tanamkan benihnya kedalam tubuh anak itu. Baekhyun menggelinjang, matanya terbuka kala merasakan cairan asing memasuki dirinya.

Nafas mereka saling menderu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, puas. Sebelum menidurkan dirinya, Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun—yang sudah setengah sadar—untuk menatapnya.

"Dengar, Byun Baekhyun." nadanya terdengar mengancam. "Kau adalah milikku. Semua yang ada dalam dirimu sudah menjadi milikku, paham?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah sebelum akhirnya, kegelapan melanda dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN :**

Akhirnya, fic ini udah jadi! *ngelap keringet*

Haii, reader-nim! Maey imnida! :D Ini first fic milikku, jadi kalau kecut-asem-pait gitu, ya, maafkeun uwu.

Mungkin, ceritanya rada basi juga. Soalnya, tentang renternir-kejam-yang-dicintai-sama-mangsanya gitu uwu Semacam stockholm syndrome.

Ehe~ At least, silahkan di review, kritik dan saran, ne? Tapi, Maey gak mau ada FLAME diantara kita uwu Maklumi lah, Maey masih baru!

 **RNR! OuO**


End file.
